


Irresistible

by velnoni



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Complete, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Smut, Stalking, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: Nagito constantly stalks Hajime and one day his dream comes true when they bump in the hallway.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the crap I whipped up. Oh I put underage since they're in high school.

Nagito was a stalker, period. The moment he layed eyes on Hajime when they first met he was speechless. He was already deemed weird and awkward by the whole school, not that he minded. Life at home was boring. Even when his parents were alive nothing changed. But everytime he went to school it was a blessing to just see Hajime standing, it gave him _hope_.

Everywhere Hajime went Nagito would probably be somewhere in the back, watching through hazy grayish green eyes. Nagito’s eyes never missed anything at all. It soon turned into a obsession and before he knew it he was taking photos of Hajime on his phone. If you opened his gallery get ready to see pure Hajime.

**1.** _‘What did he eat? What does he do at home? Does he even looks at worthless scum like me?’_

Thoughts like that rattled his ill ridden head. At some point Nagito was so deep in thought he accidentally bumped into said person in the hallway. He was so ashamed of himself but so excited, was his erection showing through his pants? He wasn’t even sure.

“I’m so sorry that you you had the fate of bumping into such worthless scum like myself. You’ll probably h-have to burn your clothes to rid of the germ…” he mumbled lowly. His usual pale complexion was now flushed because of the hesistant smile Hajime offered him.

“You’re Nagito right? You shouldn’t bash yourself too much, just a accident.” Oh he was even more of saint than Nagito thought. To even talk to dirt like himself…this must be heaven. It had to be. Hajime was bending down to pick up the books that fell from him. When he gave them back their fingers touched a bit. He was breathless.

After that collision he actually started to notice that Hajime would occasionally wave hello when passing by with his other friends. Or maybe even a smile. He was ecstatic.

 **2.** He always sat by himself at lunch. The last he sat near a crowd milk was dumped on his hair.

He looks up to see someone sitting across from him and his pupils dilate when Hajime smiles. “This seat taken?” He was still shock so all he could do was shake his head no. That day he sweated more than usual, nodding at the conversation Hajime kept up, occasionally tossing in his useless two cents when he could. Listening to every single word that came out of his beautiful mouth.

“We should hang out some more.” He nearly combusted.

 **3.** He was in the park one day taking photos when he heard a angel call out his name.

Hajime was running up to him, his friends in the back looking surprised that he would even walk near him. Nagito couldn’t blame them for thinking that way either. He noticed how tight Hajime’s white shirt was when he ran. Was that even legal? What did his chest look like, was his nipples easy to erect?

“I’ll catch up with you guys later!” The girl with the pink eyes looked at Hajime and then at Nagito for a bit longer before nodding. The other one, the pink haired boy gave him a stink eye before following in tow. Nagito could’ve sworn he heard him mutter “freak” under his lips. Hajime then looked at the camera nestled around Nagito’s neck. “You’re into photography?” Nagito nodded quietly, avoiding eye contact. Hajime was extremely close when he peered at the screen. “That looks expensive.”

“Not really.” He had the money. Would Hajime even consider being a sugar baby for him?

“What do you take photos of?” He was slipping off his backpack to sit on the bench and blinked when Nagito had the lens pointed at him. Hajime stared at him in surprised. There was something about how the pale boy stared at him. Like a baby when you give them candy…

It felt weird.

Nagito gave him a small genuine smile. _Click._

“I take photos of what I like Hajime.” After that whole ordeal he started having vivid dreams to the point he woke up in the middle of night drenched in sweat. The pictures he took of Hajime now decorated his room. If only…if only he could have the real deal.

It seems like lady luck decided to listen to him.

 **4.** It took some coaxing and asking Nagito flat out to stop degrading himself before he finally complied for Hajime to visit him in the photography lab.

“You should be spending your time wisely Hajime…” for some reason his calm but heavy voice always tugged Hajime the wrong way. Nagito wasn’t normal by far, he knew this. He seen how he would stare him down without blinking, how he would hug himself and mumble about his hope was the only thing he had left, in the back of the classroom. But for some reason he couldn’t help but accompany his odd classmate.

“No no. I’m good really.” He takes a seat beside Nagito who visibly jumps when he does. “Nagito can I ask you something?” He inserts the SD card into the computer waiting for it to load before giving Hajime he undivided attention.

“Anything.” Hajime stares at him for a moment before suddenly standing up. Was his ears red? “N-Nevermind I have to go!” The usual hope who radiated so much confidence was running away?

“Ah, you’re tired of me aren’t you?” Hajime walks to the door and tries to pull it open but surprisingly it was locked. At the sound of Nagito’s words he could feel a ball of guilt churning in his stomach. “What? Nagito I-” he turns only to be greeted with a fluff of white hair and a extra warm body pressed against him.

“How could you give me such false hope Hajime? I really thought you liked me..” he spoke with such a sickeningly sad voice. Why did he have to stare at him like that? The truth was he felt bad for Nagito sitting each day alone with no one to talk to. He would watch how others would bully him on a constant and how his eyes always had this glassy far away look. When he bumped into him in the hallway something just...connected. His eyes were voided of clouds. All that was left was raw admiration. And that’s how he found himself becoming more fascinated by his odd classmate. He figured it wouldn’t be much of a problem and he was right. Although was weird for a lack of terms, he truly was a kind person when given the chance.

So why was he running away?

“N-no that’s not what this is about! Nagito get off!” It didn’t take much to push the latter off but Hajime stopped when the other started laughing. It almost sounded like he was wheezing.

“Ha-ji-me~” he sings out each syllable and pulls Hajime from the door. “Nagito!”

It’s almost as if Nagito knew his intentions from the start. “You felt bad for me didn’t you? Or did you notice it already?” The look the brunette gave him confirmed he didn’t. He opens his mouth to ask but the computer in the corner of his eye catches his attention. On the computer, for each photo that uploaded. It was Hajime.

Hajime eating at school, Hajime on the road, Hajime at home. Hajime on the phone. Smiling, laughing, annoyed, ice cream on his face.

_Just Hajime._

He didn’t know what to think. What to say. Nagito was stalking him? It explained so much. Anger did rise up but not as much as he thought. Disgust? It was there but something else lingering there but he wasn’t sure what it was. The other who was now caught red handed just smiled and shrugged.“ I’ve been caught. What terrible luck.” No sound emitted from Hajime. All he did was stare at the computer and then slowly at Nagito. It was long until Nagito felt himself being pushed up against the wall.

“You damn bastard!” Hajime voice was filled with hostility and Nagito never seen him so upset in his life before. “Y-you’re so strong Hajime.” He manages to gasp out. Bliss was riddled on his face at how close they were.

“I know I’m pathetic and gross. I hate it too. But you’re my _hope!_ Can’t you see that?” The smile on his face never left as he continued on his rant. “I stalk you everyday to make sure you’re okay! I only care about you, that’s what friends do! Right Hajime?”

“You’re like my sun.” His lips quiver and his hips begin to buck against the other’s stomach. “I follow you home…I know when you fall asleep. You’re favorite food is kusamochi, you’re terrible at singing, you’re wearing blue boxers with cute little white flowers right now, and-” a hand shoot out to cover him mouth and Nagito resists at first before complying.

Hajime began to speak in a minacious tone that was enough to get Nagito hard enough. His eyebrows pinch in fatigue as he figured what he should with Nagito. They were locked in here as of now and clearly Nagito didn’t feel intimidated…

“You said I could ask you anything right?” A moment passes before Nagito nods. Hajime might regret what he’s about to do next. Slowly he pulls his hand away from Nagito’s mouth and to his cheek. He’s been trying to keep this feeling repressed but it didn’t matter. Not when the person before him was a stalker.

“Strip.”

…

Hajime takes a seat on a nearby swivel chair. The computers hum softly as Nagito looks at Hajime with a unreadable expression. For a moment Hajime wonders if he overstepped a boundary but dismissed it when Nagito began to pull off his blazer. Slowly but surely, he began to peel each layer off his upper part until his milky white chest was bare for only Hajime.

“I’ll do anything for you.” Hajime blinks and looks at Nagito’s uncharacteristically serious expression.

“Did I say you could speak?” Hajime reaches a hand out to poke at Nagito rib cage. His frame was smaller than Hajime’s but he was taller. He raked in the pitiful sight before him, swearing that it wasn’t turning him on. The tightness in his pants said otherwise.

“You’re so…so ugly” he lies to himself. He finally breathes and a smile reaches Nagito’s face as he moves closer to him. Unbeknownst to Hajime, Nagito was brewing something.

“I know. But I’m honored you even look my way. You truly are amazing you know? Right Hajime?” He stalks over him and green eyes meet murky phosphorescent green. Nagito had long slender fingers Hajime notes as he watches the pale boy before him pull off his own uniform as well. All that was left was his tie and Nagito flips it to the side.

Nagito stares at the glorious boy before him. What did he do to deserve this? Did god truly exist. His mouth began to drool at sight of Hajime’s chest. The gleam in his eye unnerved Hajime and soon enough Nagito stretches a hand to pinch a nipple. The sound that leaves Hajime’s throat was enough to make the taller of the two ejaculate his pants.

“You would make such a noise for me Hajime?” A creepy chuckle follows after his question and he bends down to take a nipple in his mouth.

“S-shit.”

“I have to question your standards if you’re allowing me to do this to your body.” Hajime didn’t even bother to respond and instead opted for closing his eyes. Nagito on his nipple for a little longer before pulling off with a obscene _pop._ The taller of the two admires his handiwork before attending to the other nipple. Needless to say, Hajime was having trouble staying still. His breaths were becoming erratic. He didn’t even know his nipple were so sensitive, so how did Nagito-

Nagito pulls off again much to Hajime’s dismay and trails a hand down between the brunette’s legs. Words weren’t needed for what was about to go down. Long, bony fingers undo the brown belt in front of his. He could see the bulge just begging to be free. That’s right…

Hajime needed his help. No matter how useless he’s been his whole life, he could put himself to use right now. All for _his hope._

_Hajime was wrapped around his pale fingers and didn’t even know._

He waits for his lovely hope to spread his legs wide open for him before undoing the button and zipper. The blue underwear he wanted to smell for so long; he presses his nose in between his apex and inhales Hajime’s scent.

“W-what are you doing? Pervert.” A shudder runs down his spine. Yes. Yes he is. The photos that had been abandoned on the computer was his material at night. When he returned to his cold lonely home they supplied him the warmth he yearned for. How many night did he go cumming hard to the thought of sucking Hajime, spreading his legs for him, pounding into what he was sure of, a tight ass?

Too many nights. 

“You don’t understand” he whispers softly. He wasn’t sure if Hajime was listening but he kissed his clothed cock before tugging down the underwear. His erection flopped out, smacking Nagito in the face.

“Understand what?” Above him Hajime positions his cock to Nagito’s soft pink lips. “How much I adore you, you’re my life Hajime.” He looks up at his classmate with a yearning expression. Hajime’s face was decorated with a beautiful hue of scarlet.

_“Please. Please.”_ His eyes start to water and his lips glistened with drool before he takes Hajime down one go. He immediately begins to suck him off. One hand holds his legs apart firmly and the other fondling his balls. Soft sweet moans pour out of Hajime as he continued his ministrations. At one point he slowly drags his tongue against the flat of his cock, never breaking eye contact with the one above. Hajime face was scrunched up in pleasure and he could’ve sworn he heard his name being moaned out. Carefully, he hollows out his check before flicking his tongue around the tip like he read in so many novel and it seemed to push Hajime enough to the edge. His hands fly out and grab ahold of fluffy white hair, shoving Nagito down to the point he could barely breathe.

A low moan was the only warning he received before Hajime spilled deep inside his mouth. Nagito swallows down every single morsel he could get not wanting to waste any. He pulls off of Hajime and places his head in his lap. Hajime was still reeling from his orgasm, currently basking in the afterglow. Nagito stood up and walked over to his abandoned jacket to pull out his phone.

 _Click._ He was sure once Hajime came to his senses he would stop talking to him completely…

 **5.** A week pasts by in the blink of a eye. A week since the incidence. 

_‘A week since I swallowed Hajime’s love.’_ Life was went back to being the dull it once was. Hajime didn’t even give him a look in class. But that’s okay. He didn’t mind.

The sun was starting to set. He was on his way home about to cross the street when he stopped. “I thought stalking was my domain Hajime.” He didn’t bother to turn when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Nor did he look when Hajime stood beside him.

“Did I say you could speak?” His words held no bite but Nagito still complied. When Nagito turned, Hajime looked him directly in the eye. He was frowning but it was clear he was confused and nervous.

“I was going to ask that day if you were seeing anyone.” A car drives by.

“Not at all.” He was going to add that no one would ever want him but held his tongue. Hajime nods and steps closer until their noses touch. Green eyes stare into his murky phosphorescent green.

“Then you’re mine.” A smile finds it’s way onto Nagito’s face, it was still creepy but he was truly happy. His hope had returned as he presumed. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and decided to write this, honestly felt like I could’ve done better. Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> 


End file.
